Sincronicidad
by Harisha
Summary: Fanmade de la tercera y última parte de la inconclusa serie "Synchronicity" de Nico Nico Douga. Para entenderla, deben ver las dos primeras partes de la saga. Len finalmente llega donde Rin le espera. Lo que tal vez no sea suficiente para liberarla...


**SINCRONI****CIDAD**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de Vocaloid (de lo contrario, yo no estaría acá :D)._

* * *

><p>Len había vivido toda su vida en soledad. Desde que tenía memoria no había habido nadie a su lado, nadie que le cuidara o amara. No conocía otra vida que la de un ermitaño vagabundo, deambulando sin hogar alguno, sin rumbo alguno. Su infancia se había basado en sobrevivir en las duras calles de día, y llorar sin consuelo en los oscuros callejones por las noches. Siempre había estado solo, siempre había tenido que luchar por la más mínima cosa, y siempre su único consuelo había sido aquella voz que escuchaba cantar en sus sueños. Aquel canto lejano le oprimía el pecho de manera dolorosa, pero aliviaba su soledad, llenaba el espacio vacío de su interior con una facilidad natural, como si allí perteneciera. Aquel canto melodioso jamás le había abandonado, y con el tiempo había aprendido a evocarlo y comprenderlo. Antes lo había creído un simple sueño, pero más tarde le había sabido una certeza. Pronto comprendió que aquella arrulladora voz realmente pertenecía alguien. A alguien que le necesitaba, a alguien que le llamaba, a alguien que le pertenecía. A alguien que se prometió no descansar hasta liberar.<p>

Rin había vivido toda su vida aislada. Desde que tenía memoria había cantando oraciones para aplacar a la bestia a la que le habían encadenado, aquel mudo espectador que de no encontrarse satisfecho hubiese devorado el mundo con sus hambrientas fauces. No conocía otra vida que no fuera a la que se le había condenado. No conocía otro propósito que el que se le había dado, el de la importante misión que se le había encomendado. No conocía otra cosa del exterior que el cielo que se elevaba sobre su cabeza; el resplandeciente sol, la pálida luna, las brillantes estrellas. Escondida de todo en una prisión de altas y frías paredes de piedra en las que retumbaban voces muertas del pasado junto a la suya como un sepulcral coro, cantaba de todo aquello de lo que se perdía, de lo que había oído de los cuentos de la pitonisa, siempre recordándole a su eterno compañero las maravillas de ese misterioso mundo. Sola, muy sola. Lejos, muy lejos. Apagándose como una vela en la intemperie con cada nota que escapaba de su pecho, con cada movimiento de su danza. Muriendo en la pasión de recordarle a aquella poderosa criatura la belleza del mundo mortal.

No se conocían. Ni siquiera sabían uno la existencia del otro. No, por lo menos, con seguridad. Porque se _sentían_. Podían sentir su mutua existencia a flor de piel, en el fondo de su corazón. Él podía sentirle prisionera de su voz, y ella podía sentirle vagabundo en una dolorosa soledad. Ella había cantado siempre para él, y él siempre le había escuchado. Ella le había esperado, y él finalmente había llegado. Finalmente.

Len pasó junto a la anonadada y derrotada pitonisa de largos cabellos turquesa y obligó a su agotado cuerpo a correr por los fríos pasillos, guiado por su corazón y la familiar y cálida voz que sonaba en su interior cada vez con más fuerza. Con más y más y más fuerza, hasta que ya no solo estaba en su interior, sino también resonando en las húmedas paredes de piedra, retumbando en sus oídos y acelerando su respiración. Su carrera le llevó hasta una enorme habitación iluminada por una abertura en la parte superior, por donde se colaba la luz de la luna e iluminaba a una menuda silueta danzante.

Len contuvo la respiración mientras se congelaba en su lugar. Rin dejó de danzar y cortó su canto repentinamente para voltearse sorprendida hacia él. Idénticos ojos cristalinos se encontraron. Permanecieron sin mover un solo músculo, sus corazones acelerados y sus mentes nubladas, estudiándose mutuamente con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Finalmente, pensó él. Llegué. Te encontré. Finalmente. Finalmente.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un leve picor en los ojos, Len se dispuso a acercarse y finalmente deshacer la distancia que por tanto tiempo les había separado. Había llegado por fin, después de todo, ¿o no? Rin devolvió la sonrisa con timidez antes de repentinamente abrir los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada.

- ¡Espera! - chilló con urgencia.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera plantearse cual era el problema, Len frenó sobre sus pasos y ahogó una exclamación al ver como de entre las sombras emergía una enorme figura alada de peligrosa mirada. Con una agilidad y velocidad increíbles su tamaño, la bestia se plantó amenazante frente a Len. El muchacho retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido, trastabillando y cayendo sobre su espalda. El imponente dragón acercó el hocico al aterrorizado muchacho y le estudió con un brillante ojo dorado. Abrió las pestilentes fauces, y respiró su ardiente aliento sobre su víctima, revolviéndole el rubio cabello con cada exhalación e inhalación.

- ¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no le lastimes! - rogó Rin mientras corría en su dirección.

Pero sabía que su ruego era en vano. La pitonisa ya le había advertido de la suerte que corrían aquellos a quienes su guardián no viera dignos, intrusos carentes de cualquier belleza y pureza. Él terminaría como su predecesora. Por ello, le sorprendió cuando la criatura, dando un bufido, se irguió solemnemente y, con lento andar, se alejó del vulnerable muchacho tirado en el suelo. Ambos le observaron alejarse y volver a su escondite entre las sombras con asombro. Len parpadeó anonadado antes de sentir como un par de delgados brazos le atrapaban en un estrecho abrazo.

- Viniste - le oyó murmurar contra su cuello.

Len no respondió (como si realmente hiciera falta hacerlo). Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y la estrujó contra si como ella lo hacia. Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció la eternidad, se separaron para estudiarse con igual interés y ansiedad.

Eran casi un calco el uno del otro. Len pudo reconocer los mismos vidriosos ojos azules, los mismos labios finos, la misma respingada nariz, la misma menuda barbilla, el mismo delgado rostro. Pero también reconoció mínimas diferencias, como una mandíbula de rasgos más suaves y femeninos, unas oscuras y espesas pestañas más largas, unas rubias cejas menos gruesas. Pero en si, parecía su reflejo.

Se sonrieron a la vez, e inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, sintiendo un cálido retorcijón en el fondo del estomago (¿o corazón, tal vez?). Allí era donde pertenecían, uno junto al otro.

- Viniste – repitió Rin, su tan familiar voz más firme esta vez.

Está vez, Len si respondió.

- No tenía elección.

Rin se permitió carcajear por lo bajo, y Len sonrió aún más ampliamente, encantado con el sonido soñado. Luego, ella le miró de reojo, perdiendo su sonrisa. Estiró su mano con cautela, y Len permaneció inmóvil mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, apenas rozándole la piel con la yema de los dedos.

- Estás herido – murmuró Rin, retirando la mano, los dedos pálidos ahora teñidos de carmesí.

- No es nada - replicó Len.

Rin bajó la vista a sus inmaculadas faldas blancas. Len, por su parte, levantó la mano que aún sostenía en la suya para besarla con delicadeza. Rin le dedicó una mirada sorprendida antes de sonreír levemente. Len devolvió la mueca y se puso de pie, tirando suavemente de la mano besada.

- Vamos - le invitó a seguirle.

Rin abrió los ojos en confusión. Observó sus manos entrelazadas por un instante, antes de mirarle a los ojos sin comprender.

- Vámonos de aquí - repitió Len.

Rin no pareció poder descifrar sus palabras. Luego, su rostro se contrajo.

- No puedo - respondió con un susurro vacío.

Len no dio crédito a sus oídos. Observó como Rin desviaba la vista y corría el rostro con vergüenza, escondiéndose tras una pared de espeso cabello dorado. Apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño levemente, se acuclilló frente a ella, y, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos, le obligó a mirarle con un gentil movimiento.

- Eres libre - le animó – Vencí a la pitonisa.

- No lo soy – respondió Rin, sin atreverse a mirarlo a pesar de lo intentos de Len - Alguien debe quedarse aquí.

Len entonces comprendió. Conocía la historia de aquella montaña sagrada, de la bestia que en ella habitaba y que a menos que se le mantuviera calmada y conforme, haría sucumbir el mundo entero en fuego y llamas, devorándolo completo. Volteó el rostro hacia el animal que les estudiaba desde la oscuridad con resplandecientes ojos, estudiando todo con la mirada cínica de un juez.

- No puedo irme - repitió Rin – Es mi destino.

- Tu condena – corrigió Len.

Los celestes ojos de Rin se clavaron en él esta vez. No pareció agradarle el comentario, pero no lo discutió.

- Es mi tarea. Si yo no le recuerdo las maravillas de la vida, ¿quién lo hará?

- Otra persona – replicó Len con un deje algo molesto en la voz - Cualquiera.

Rin bajó la vista antes de volver a mirarle con esos tristes ojos transparentes.

- Le estaría haciendo lo mismo que me han hecho a mí. No sería justo.

- No es justo lo que te hicieron – escupió Len._ Lo que te hicieron, lo que nos hicieron a los dos._

Rin le sonrió como si fuese un niño que no comprendiera la situación.

- Pero ya está hecho – murmuró.

Len no respondió. Desvió la vista y apretó los labios. Esto no era lo que se esperaba. Así no era como debían acontecer las cosas. No luego de lo que había pasado. No luego de lo que los dos habían pasado. No era justo.

- Me quedaré aquí contigo – decidió entonces.

Rin observó sin habla aquel par de ojos azules que se clavaban en ella con decisión.

- Pero…

- Recorrí millones de kilómetros para llegar aquí – sentenció, ignorando su suave y anonadada queja – No he venido en vano. No me interesa nada de lo que hay allá afuera.

Rin estudió sus ojos, buscando aunque fuese una mínima pizca de inseguridad. Pero Len parecía completamente seguro de lo que decía, y no parecía dispuesto a echarse atrás o retractarse. Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas. Le entendía. Ella también se había sentido vacía sin él. Ella también había sentido su ausencia hasta adolecer, ella también le había querido más que nada a su lado. Pero no así. No de esta manera. No encadenándole a él también a su vida escondida de todo. _Aprisionándole_.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que se vio capaz de susurrar.

Len soltó su barbilla para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Limpió con su pulgar la primera lágrima que rodó por la piel de su hermana, y luego besó su frente, sus labios apenas rosándole.

- No importa - le aseguró. Y era la verdad. No importaba. No cuando finalmente la tenía arrodillada frente a él.

La abrazó contra si mientras Rin sollozaba.

No era justo. No lo era.

Rin continuó sus días cantando y danzando, ahora con un nuevo espectador. Su vida no fue tan amarga como creyó. Ahora tenía unos cálidos brazos en los cuales caer rendida exhausta, tenía un par de ojos idénticos a los de ella que le miraban con ternura, un par de labios suaves que besaban su frente y le arrullaban.

Len tenía alguien importante luego de tanto tiempo solo. Tenía alguien a quien proteger, cuidar y amar. Alguien que devolvía el sentimiento con igual ternura, alguien que le había entregado su corazón con el mismo desinterés con el que él se lo había entregado a ella.

Ya no estaban solos. Estaban _completos_.

Len no supo con certeza cuando fue, o como. Cuanto tiempo, cuantos días, meses o años permaneció escuchando a su hermana entregar su vida en su canto, cuando tomó entre sus manos una piedra del suelo, y comenzó a tallar en el suelo las palabras que día tras día Rin se había visto condenada a cantar. Rin le había observado anonada hasta que había comprendido que estaba haciendo. Entonces sus ojos cansados se habían iluminado con esperanza. Porque esa era la solución. Tatuar aquella condena en la prisión de la bestia (en _su_ prisión) para que nadie tuviera que repetirla jamás.

A partir de entonces, Rin danzó y cantó con más pación, y Len talló la piedra a sus pies con más vigor. Sin descanso, se entregaron cada uno a su tarea por meses, hasta que los pies y labios de uno y las manos y uñas del otro sangraron y la caverna que era su prisión se vio llena de las palabras y oración que en ella siempre habían retumbado.

Siempre sin descanso, hasta que la última palabra fue escrita y ambos cayeron al suelo agotados, uno junto al otro. Adoloridos, con los cuerpos entumecidos de cansancio, estiraron sus manos y enredaron sus dedos para mirarse a los ojos.

- Somos libres - murmuró Len, y sonrió.

Rin también sonrió mientras una de lágrima rodaba por su pálida mejilla. Se veía agotada, pero tan feliz.

- Libres... - susurró, acariciando la palabra a la vez que elevaba los ojos al estrellado cielo nocturno - Soy libre... somos libres, Len.

Entonces, dando un último suspiro, cerró sus ojos. Len permaneció en silencio, observando el pacífico y sonriente rostro de su hermana. Luego, giró la cabeza, y también miró hacia las estrellas. No recordaba haberlas visto tan brillantes jamás.

- Somos libres - volvió a decir, esta vez más bajo, cerrando sus ojos mientras lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Se sentía cansado. Muy cansado. Tan cansado, que se sentía capaz de dormir y no volver a despertar jamás. Dándole un apretón a la mano de Rin, Len dejó que su última respiración escapara de entre sus labios;

- Somos libres, Rin... y estamos juntos...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que puedo decir? Me encanta esta saga, y me da mucha pena que no le hubieran dado un fin :( Lo que escribí es completa interpretación y conclusión mía, por lo que es comprensible que no lo compartan :3<strong>

**Pendientes (Shadow Shaw Phantom, esta es la unica forma que tengo de responder el review D: ); ¿Kaito, Meiko y Gakupo? Muertos. No me miren así, en el video aparecen tirados en el piso ensangrentados... ****¿Miku? Bueno, yo creo que ella era carcelaria pero también prisionera. La obligaron a ser pitonisa. Siento que Len también la libero a ella, a su manera…**


End file.
